Leland (Video Game)
Leland is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Leland's life before or as the outbreak began except that he was married to Dee. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Two hundred and twenty days since the outbreak began, Leland was travelling by a cornfield with Bonnie and Dee. Bonnie's story starts off with Leland flirting with Bonnie while talking, mentioning that he and Dee found Bonnie while she was using drugs, they helped her to deal with it. After Dee shows up, Leland and Dee start arguing. This causes Bonnie, Leland and Dee to get attacked by Stephanie, Clive, Shel, and Roman because Dee stole supplies from them. While running away, Bonnie gets shot. Leland was trying to help her but Dee convinces him to run away into a cornfield. After Bonnie accidentally hit Dee, Leland shows up and asks Bonnie what happened. Depending on what Bonnie answers Leland will believe her or not. This will decide if Leland leaves with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie he grabs the bag that Dee stole, saying, "If she's going to die for this thing, I for damn sure ain't leavin' it behind." If Leland decided to stay behind a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. His lifeless corpse can then be seen beside Dee during the credits, with Roman looking on. If Leland chooses to leave with Bonnie, he presumably joins with the group of survivors at the campsite for a time before leaving them, as some of them know who he is. If Bonnie lied to Leland, Becca implies that the rest of the group (and presumably Leland) eventually found out about it prior to Tavia's arrival. Leland's fate is left unknown. Death Killed By *Roman (Determinant) If Bonnie leaves Leland behind to get away from the pursuers, he will stay to mourn his dead wife. It is implied by the sound of gunshots as Bonnie flees that Leland is killed by Roman. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Leland has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dee Leland is married to Dee, but is attracted to Bonnie. Dee has her own suspicions about her husband's infidelity, and goes as far as to refer to Bonnie as his "girlfriend". Leland and Dee constantly get into arguments and disagree about things. Despite it all, Leland does care a great deal for Dee, and is emotionally devastated upon seeing her dead body. He wishes to bury her, though there is not enough time and instead just says his final goodbyes. Bonnie Leland and Dee found Bonnie while she was still hooked on drugs, and got her back on the right track. Bonnie has been thankful for Leland and Dee for what they had done in helping her. Despite being married to Dee, Leland has a romantic interest in Bonnie. Depending on in-game choices in this story, Bonnie can pursue a possible romance, or just stick to being friends with him. He accidentally angers Dee when he calls Bonnie "darlin'", which fuels his wife's speculation they are having an affair. When Leland comes across Dee's dead body, Bonnie has the option to lie or be honest with him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *If Leland stays behind with Dee, then it is shown in the credits that he was indeed killed by Roman. *If Leland comes with Bonnie, they will abandon each other during an unknown time period. This can be heard in a dialogue between Tavia and the campers. Becca mentions that Leland left Bonnie alone if she stayed as Leland's friend, or that Bonnie ran away from him if she started a relationship with him, possibly implying a quite oppressive nature towards Bonnie. **There are two situations in which he will do either. ***If you are honest to him about killing Dee with remorse, he will willingly go with you. But will abandon Bonnie during some point before meeting the group, possibly because his feelings against Dee's death resurfaced. ***If you lie to him about killing Dee, he will go with you unknowing that Bonnie had killed her. Implications from ingame dialogue suggests his oppresive nature drove Bonnie to leave him. *Leland is one of three characters Adam Harrington has voiced, the others being Andrew St. John and Jerry. Category:Deceased Category:Religious Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Determinant Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC